The Beginning
by r-huseby
Summary: Relke was chosen for a life once before, now he has been chosen to be a herald but what will they think when they find out his dark secret (picks up at chapter three)
1. Default Chapter

hey I don't own any thing but my computer, playstation 2 and my car. For those who wander the first chapter or two will be explaining the way of assassins so when I talk about something you understand.  
  
Plus if when I get further into the story you will understand why I did. I don't know how to put it other then I believe that it will help you later when reading my story  
  
This is my second fanfic so please read and review..... even give some suggestions if you want, I am open minded enough to work other people's ideas into my writing if they will let me.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
For those who are "chosen" to follow the ways of the assassin there are three ways of learning.  
  
There are those who learn the way of killing with weapons, all weapons of any kind. They are trained to be able to use a sword, to a dagger, a arrow to a throwing dart.  
  
There are those who lean the way of killing by herbal technique, they can kill by poisons and scents. They can either slip poison in to foods and drinks that could take mer seconds or even up to months to take effect. They can also mix herbs so that when lit they will give off a poisonous gas that will kill a man in his sleep or even while he is awake doing his day by day business.  
  
The final way is those who learn to kill by way of nothing but their bare hands and feet. By dislocating important joints, bones, and by applying pressure to very sensitive spots on the body they are able to kill them. Instantly by say breaking ones neck, to ripping out the heart. Or they can use moves of applying pressure to certain areas in the body to stop the flow of blood to the hear tor that part of the body.  
  
Assassins live in secret groups that stay hidden from the outside world, they consider their groups clans. Each clan goes by different names that are either colors, animals or both. Those that are just one color or one animal are usually clans that follow only one of the three teachings. Where those who have a color and an animal in the name of the clan, follow two of the teachings.  
  
In the teachings the apprentices are chosen by their masters, and they can not change masters or follow any other way of teaching except for the way of their master. At any time after achieving the rank of master if the chose they can find a new master and learn under him., few do that for it taking twice the normal amount of time to becoming a master as the normal rate.  
  
In the clans there are two types of assassins those who consider themselves "Kokad" or pure blooded assassins and those who are known as "Kiichi" or unprivileged assassins. Those who are Kokad, are those who's whole family has been assassins, you must be able to prove that at least five generations straight of your family have been assassins. There is great hatred between the Kokad and the Kiichi, for the Kokad look down upon the Kiichi and feel they are not true assassins and should be banned from the clans and teachings.  
  
With the teachings not only do assassins learn to kill but some of them learn skills to achieve jobs that will allow them to get into many places to get to their targets. Herbalist, soldiers, guards are normally some of the skills learnt to help them. About 1/3 of the assassins trained learn these skills. Most usually just sneak in during the night or attack when they are alone. 


	2. Final explanation

Sorry this chapter was so short I am working on a longer chapter three and will have it up as soon as I can.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- When we are young, the masters or seekers as they are known to the outside clans, come to the villages and check our what they call Kee or spirit and those of us who are "lucky" enough are chosen to the ancient ways of the assassin. The "seekers" come clothed head to toe in black, dark blue or white depending on their level and the way of the assassin they choose one from each clan to pick and only together...  
  
The Black Serpent Clan, is the way of the darkest assassin ..... they who will kill and have no remorse over it and never think twice about their kills..... their kills are nothing but targets to them, like animals waiting to be taken care of....  
  
The White Hawk Eagle Clan, is the way of the purest assassin, they who only take cases they feel would benefit the people or right a wrong that has been committed... They only take on cases that have targets who have committed great sins... rape, murder, slavery.....  
  
The hardest to explain would be the blue clan, known as The Dragon Clan, they are ones who do not believe in the ways of the Eagle clan's way of following but are not emotionless like those of the Black Serpent.  
  
Many assassins of the Black Serpant and Blue Dragon clan go out into the world after attainting the rank of master, because they are struck with what we call wondering feet, and a need to prove one self. A few go out to test and train even more. But most go out to make a name for themselves and bring "honor and fame" to their name. It is mostly Kiichi who want to be come Kokad and believe that if they bring great fame to their names they will be able to become Kokad. That is mostly frowned upon by the clan leaders and master.  
  
The masters of the clan are given the job to train the students and also to prevent any people from out side of the clan to enter the village. Only the master of the clan has the right to allow any outsiders into the village and no one else. And with out the aid of the clans no out sider will ever find the village, and if the do they never return for they must have permission before they set out in search of the village.  
  
Each clan has a set of leaders that meet to make decision also known as a the counsel of wise men, the master of the clan leads the counsel and can if it is deemed really necessary can over rule the counsel on any decision they make.  
  
If a assassin looses his master during training, depending on how he lost his master will determine what he can do or what his future of training will hold. If he looses his master cause of old age or illness he is allowed by clan law to either go train under another master, if the master offers to him. Or he may choose to go out and become a Ronin "a assassin who never finished training under a master" or he may give up the life and go live a life outside of the clans free to do what he wants.  
  
If his master is murdered and he can not claim revenge on the culprit, he will be cast out of the clan in disgrace never allowed to return.  
  
Any student may challenge his master or another master in honorable combat for his position in the clan.  
  
Honorable combat is determined by a challenge, known as the "Degann". The Degann is when a student or even a master challenges another master and the leader of the clan allows it, The leader of the clans is also known as "Snguon". The winner of Degann is allowed to take the looser's place in the clan (he gets his place of power and respect and if it is a wise man then he takes the wise man's seat on the counsel) If the master is unable to be judge over the challenge then the whole clan may elect a person to be the temporary judge.  
  
If a warrior from one clan challenges another warrior from a different clan the counsel of wise men from both clans must be present to act as judges over the battle, and only they are allowed to witness the battle unless both warriors allow for others to be permitted.  
  
If a student kills his master outside of Degann and is proven guilty, the counsel of wise men will chose his fate. Depending on what type of warrior he was and all he had done for the village then they will not have him killed, but have him locked up and work as a slave for the rest of his life for the family of the master that was killed.  
  
The training that the students must under go can take many years as few as 7 to as many as 15 or more. It all depends on how well the student trains and how much he wants to learn.  
  
With the history of my people and the clans explained this is where I continue my story of the journey of my being "chosen" for a second time begins........ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. It Starts

Who am I? Where am I? What happened? This feeling of floating in a soft light of green with no sense of time.. Has it been a day? Has it been a week? I can't tell. Wait, what is that.. a name. Relke is that my name? I try to remember but something stops me, every time I try to think about it this calming white light comes from the green light and stops me. I feel that white light calm me and make me stop thinking of it. but I fear it, for I fear it can read my thoughts and see them so every time I see the white light I try to block it from my other thoughts and not let it get to them. The white light tries to calm me and the green light comes in and make me go back to sleep until next time I wake up in this light.. Will it belike this forever..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"I just don't know herald" the healer yells out in frustration "there is only so much we can do, we can't tell why he was there, who he is, what he was doing in the castle or where he comes from." Going and laying down on one of the benches attached to the wall, that are all over healers collegium for healers to rest on after such hard healing sessions. "All I know is that it has been a month and a half since that fire and it will be at least another week before we will have his burns and wounds healed to where we can take him out of the healing trance."  
  
" Ok, don't worry about it Nalav, I will let the queens own know about it, thanks for your help. We do owe much to him for saving her, but we need to talk to him soon, we have to know how and why the fire started along with who he is and what he was doing here." Replies the exhausted herald as he turns to go.  
  
"Just one thing Nalav, please hurry the high born's are getting mad at how long we are taking with this investigation."  
  
"We healers do the best we can. but . but" " I know you do the best you can but I can tell you are loosing the battle to sleep so I will let you sleep now and take your message to the queens own"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
The first real thing I feel after the green light leave my mind is pain, pain all over my body, like fire. WAIT. fire. I remember now.But. What's that. a touch. on. my leg. a voice, I can't make it out but it sounds like a females. Slowly I open my eyes just a little so I can see out them but the person in the room can't tell they are open. The room I am in is small, a bookshelf next to the bed I am on and a chair by the door but other then that it is bare. She sits there checking my leg, as I look at her through my closed eyes I feel she looks familiar.  
  
There she is turning away from me, now is the time to strike. I roll of the bed making no noise and I jump at her grabbing her arm with one hand and twisting it behind her while with the other hand I grab her dagger from her belt and quickly put it to her neck. "Don't move and don't try to scream for help or I will slit your neck and leave you to die in the blink of an eye." " Now you are going to answer a few questions of mine or else."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Oh gods help her, how could she have been so foolish and let herself get into this situation. "Help is on the way, just stall him," her companion Darwel whispers in my head "we will take care of him" "No, don't! He won't hurt me," I reply quickly " He's.He's just scared, I think he is confused and scared cause he doesn't know where he is. Just give me a chance"  
  
I am brought back to reality by the increase in pain to my neck. "Ow don't press so hard on my neck"  
  
"Shut up I said if you want me to let you live you will answer my questions" I hear his rough voice in my ear " If you don't answer or try to call for help I will slit you from ear to ear you got it"  
  
" Y.Y.Ye.Yes" I try to not mumble and show my fear. For in fact no matter what I told Darwel I am scared and terrified and I don' know if he would do it or not. I don't know why I told him what I did, I just don't want any trouble and I think a few heralds busting down the door might be in the category of a just a little trouble.  
  
"Who are you, where am I and what are you doing here" he hisses in my ear.  
  
" I am. uh I am. I am herald trainee Samantha or Sam for short, you are in a room in healers collegium being treated for the burns you got from the fire, and I am here to check on you because I. I felt. I needed to. because you got those burns trying to save me from the fire." I try to keep the tears from falling but one escapes and trickles down my cheek " I. I. I feel. responsible for your injuries if you hadn't gone into the fire to save me, you wouldn't have been injured and I wouldn't be here. I. was trying to return the debt I owe you"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
That's where she looked familiar from; she was the one in the fire.  
  
The fire in the building that I had started to cause a distraction while I slipped the rest of the way into the castle to accomplish my contract. But I had though there was no one in the building. but the screams for help and the terror I heard in the voice, the group of people gathering around the fire trying to put it out. I remember now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
They where passing buckets yelling to some one in side some trying to get in but the beam across the top of the door collapsed and they couldn't get in. How could I have been so careless. I ran back to the fire I could feel the great heat at me almost reaching out for me like a hungry tiger just trying to get at me. it seemed to just jumping out at me wanting me waiting watching for me. But all I didn't care the feeling of guilt of getting an innocent bystander involved out weighted the power of the tiger in the fire. If it wanted me it would have to earn its catch.  
  
I climbing up the back where the fire had yet to spread and breaking in a window. Rushing into the building, I didn't notice that the fire was sneaky across the one wall to cut off my retreat. All that mattered was getting this person out. I saw the person crying out and trying to find away around to the door. I grabbed the bucket of water by the fireplace on the second floor and ran/jumped down the stairs to the first floor. I wasn't thinking any more I was just reacting. Throwing the water on her to keep her wet and hopefully the flames from getting her. I dragged her up the stairs with the tiger growling hungrily at our heels I could feel it on my arms even through my cloths.  
  
And then it struck fast and furious at my right leg, it swiped and got my leg, I remember falling to the ground in pain. And the tiger pounced in for the kill. And I remember thinking that it got me but it didn't get its original victim, and that I deserved this. The next thing I knew was its furious roars of the fire denied its kill. As she pulled my out of the way just in time as the stairs collapsed. I remember their heat and roar of the denied kill. Remember stumbling and falling and dragging the person down with mer. And that is when I got my first look at her.  
  
Long brown hair falling down her back to her waist and strands of it down her face, across her blue eyes stopping short of her pert little nose, even with the determined line set in her mouth and face if it hadn't been for the emergency of the situation I would have considered it cute and would have like to study it more.  
  
Staggering to my feet trying to keep all the balance on my left leg. I noticed she was trying to yell over the hungry roars of the fire that the back was cut off and on fire. I remember looking every way looking for an exit and then yelling at her and yelling there pointing to the window on the other side of the room to the window on the front.  
  
We started to move towards the window slowly step by step I remember seeing hope in her face as we headed over to the window. Then I remember it clearly so clearly I wish I could erase it from my memory the fear on her face as the boards of the roof creaking and cracking and then the roof coming down. every thing slowed down second by second, heat beat by heart beat every thing happened so slowly. I remember her tripping and falling and trying to get out of the way and I remember jumping on top or her and the feeling of the board falling across the left side of my body. The pain was unbearable I remember screaming; hers or mine I can't remember I think it was both of us. All there was for a few slow seconds was pain, pain so great I couldn't think clearly, just pain and fire, the tiger roaring out in triumph of his attack. And as I lay there willing to give in to the pain and tiger I felt something wet on my cheek and then there she was crying. for me?. in all of my memory no one had ever cried for me, not even when I lost my master in the Degann, they cried for my master but not me. but here she was crying for me.  
  
Then all I could feel was great guilt and the words of my master came to me. " The Snguon and the counsel of wise men looks down upon me for this but remember these words well Relke, you must never get innocent victims involved with our lives and our killings, they aren't "chosen" into our clans and way of living and they shouldn't be dragged into them either. If there is one thing you promise to and learn from me is never involve any one out side of you, the person who has hired you and the target. Never!!  
  
The guilt of letting down my master and just giving up as so great, I must not of all things disgrace my master and the ways of his teaching. That would be the greatest of sins and disgrace of honour I could ever think of.  
  
I focused on the wetness of her tears and came out of my trance and getting a hold of my self. I grabbed and staggered to my feet. For a moment I though it was impossible for both legs being burnt. But no!! The rebellious side of me that would not disgrace the honour of my master and his teachings took over.  
  
I didn't care about myself any more all that mattered was getting her out and keeping the honour of my master. Even if it brought disgrace upon myself for not completing the contract, I must never disgrace my master. I remember getting to the window and smashing it out and seeing a lot of people and was my mind playing tricks on me white horse??? Look in our direction yelling and pointing. I grabbed her and jumped out the window, not caring I placed myself between her and the ground hoping to break her fall.  
  
I remember landing hard and the weight of her body crushing into me as we hit the ground and hit it hard. The breath was forced from my body and the pain in my legs and right arm where so great I couldn't stand it. I think I screamed out but I can't remember. Then there where hands grabbing at us, a person in green robes and a person in pure white clothing where helping the girl to a seat and giving her something to drink.  
  
I remember them looking at me and they where screaming something but the pain was so great that I couldn't understand what they where saying. All I remember is pain and hear they great beast of the fire roar out in anguish at being denied it's kills and turning in on the house as it collapsed from the damage. I turned my head as best as I could to see that the victim was ok and that I had upheld the honour of the teachings of my master and that I had not disgraced him and for just a moment the pride of upholding his teachings and hoping that he was watching and saw the honour I brought to him.  
  
And then there was nothing but great pain across my whole body, nothing but great pain that of which I only felt when I had lost my master. Then that is when I was brought a blessing nothingness, no pain, no feeling nothing... and then green lots and lots of southing green mixed with calming white. And then darkness and nothing but me left to wonder. was she ok, was my master happy with my following of his teachings no mater how much the Snguon and the counsel of wise men looks down upon it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ Well that is it for this chapter. I hope it makes up for the first two. I will try my best to get the next chapter as soon as I can  
  
Please read and review and let me know what you think 


	4. The start of the storm

"Talking" ~Thoughts~ `Companion talking ` ` Talking to companion `  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Relke P.O.V  
  
"Shhh!" He hissed under his breath ~What was that. I know I heard something.~ Quickly checking the room to see if there was any secret compartments or hidden walls opening up. There is was again. cloth.dragging on floor. Quickly checking the door to see if it was opening up. ~Someone is out there he might think I can hear him but even then~ There under the door. The light from the sun was stopped unexpectedly from coming through half of it. ~He, He to easy, I bet some one is standing there waiting to get the surprise on me. then they shouldn't have stood in front of the door and blocked the sunlight from coming through~ But first. turning his attention back to her. "Hey" he whispered . she wasn't in paying attention. that look in her eyes she was in some kind of trance. ~Oh well that would be easily remedied~ To bad the person out side the door hadn't received half the training he had from any master or he would have maybe been able to get the surprise on him.  
  
Taking the dagger in a backward grip, in one swift and hard rap on the side of the temple, rendering her unconscious. Quickly catching her before se hit the ground and made any noise that might alert the person out side. Carrying her to the bed and laying her down he grabbed the blankets from the floor where they fell when he jumped out to catch her and surprise her from waking him. He wrapped her in the blanket like how he was so to look like it was him still in the bed . Now looking around the room, but where, a bookcase going half way up to the roof, a fire place, a desk beside the bed with some powders a kettle of hot water, and a lamp, and the fire place. ~There I can make that work. Dam it the person is coming in~ Quickly dashing to get to his hiding place hoping to not be caught, while he heard the key turning in the key hole  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Nalav P.O.V  
  
Stopping to take the key out of his pocket. ~Man I must be tired I thought I heard voices in there. But there isn't any one in there but him. And I have one of the only three keys to get into this room, Lerane (queen) and Yudr (king) have one in their chambers, and the other one is still in Dami's office~ And there where orders that no one outside of him, king's own, and Dami who was the head healer and representative of healers on the counsel, where to enter this room with out one of them, not even Marie his trainee was allowed to enter this room.  
  
(Quick side note I am calling it king's own because it is the king ruling right, because he is from royal blood while his wife was the daughter of a local ruler that his parents decided would benefit the country, with their marriage)  
  
Raising his hand to his head and placing I on the smooth cool wall beside the door ~He is still in the healing trance that we are going to take him out of tonight, I hope he wakes up soon after we take him out of it, but still I should listen to Marie and take a day off, I need some rest or I might start even talking to imaginary people~ chuckling as he raised his head from the cool wall and put the key into the door and unlocking it ~I will talk to Dami tomorrow about day or two off~  
  
Opening the door he stepped in taking survey of the room ~Just as I thought it is still the same as how I left it, the fire had died down and now all that was illuminating the room was the lamp on the desk, Oh well it is enough to see in and I really like to be in this quiet darkness, I have been in the sun all day today, It is just a routine check that I have been doing for the last week so I don't need to see the body or bed that well~  
  
Moving to the table quietly he took one of the pouches and putting some of the leaves from it in the cup he had brought along, reaching behind him and pulling the blankets back off the top half of the body. "Well mister stranger we owe you for the life you saved, but hopefully our questions about you and why you where there will finally be answered by tonight."  
  
Turning to the bed, with the hot cup of tea. "What the?!?!?!? Samantha!!!! What in the." Hearing something over by the bookshelf he quickly started to turn, trying not to spill the tea, he heard someone but he didn't sense him, he turned as fast as he could. but before he could get turned around stars exploded in his head and he started to fall to the ground, then there was nothing before he hit the ground. he was unconscious before he even hit the ground.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Relke P.O.V  
  
Picking up the male body, dragging it to the bed, he took the robe off of the male before he pushed the female over and placed him beside her. ~ The robe isn't much but it is better then walking around in bandages and it ill be easier trying to get out of here~ "I just wish it was blue or something and not green. oh well .at least it has a hood so I can hide my face" he muttered un his breath while slowly putting on the robe and slowly opening the door and checking to make sure no one was out there he slipped into the hall and slowly moved his was to what he thought was the way out of there  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Samantha P.O.V  
  
Some one was holding something smelling horrible under her nose. She up out of her sleep as fast as she could, waving her hand under her nose trying to get the fumes out and smell away from her nose, and right away wishing she didn't as stars danced in her head and pain laced through her temples. ~What is going on?~  
  
Yudr (king), Lerane (queen), Dami (head healer), Marie (Nalav's trainee), Nalav (healer), and Kelyka (kings own) where all standing in the room, most of them where talking to each other, except Nalav who seemed to be the only person who noticed that she was awake. Slipping over to the bed he handed her a cup just like his  
  
"Here you go, I bet you got the same love tap from him that I got and if it you probably wish right now you head wasn't attached to your shoulders" he whispered in sympathy  
  
Gratefully accepting the cup, that turned out to hold willow bark for her head ach, "What is going on?" She whispered back to him "Why are they all here? What's going on? Why are you in a blanket and not your robes? I'm in trouble" The last was more of a statement then a question.  
  
Signing "Well to answer your question, our friend here has some how escaped us, he knocked both of us out, which I might add that you have to explain what you where doing here and how you got in here" Stopping to take a quick sip of his tea to his the pain in his head so he could continue "They are here because Marie came looking for me when I was late for our training session and found me here passed out, next to you, you where under the blankets, I was on top of them I might add, and absolutely no sign of our unknown hero who save you from the fire"  
  
She could tell there was something he wasn't telling her but the look in his eyes and the uneasiness in his voice "What else is there Nalav, what is it that you are not telling me" She demanded  
  
"Well you see he stole my robe and tried to, I don't know escape isn't the right word, I would say tried to leave with out any one noticing him" He sat down next to her trying not to raise his voice "But a young guard noticed him and had come looking for a healer and hailed him, But when he didn't answer and more like tried to hurry away from him the guard grabbed him on the shoulder and demanded to know who he was. Well the next thing this guard finds himself on the ground laying on his back with his arm cut from his elbow to his hand"  
  
She didn't like the way he stopped for a breath of air there and hesitated to continue on. "What else?"  
  
Chuckling in spite of himself "You know me a little to well, Samantha" taking another sip of tea he continued on "Well the guard got his arm wrapped up and notified his commander who in turn notified the whole guard in the palace and they have been looking for him, but the only clues we get is every now and then is another guard injured, but none killed, and a guess of where they think he ran off to."  
  
"He is being tracked and we believe he is heading to the sound end of the river jus tout side of the city" boomed Yudr's voice who seem to have heard their conversation " And when he is found I will have him in chains in prison for injuring you, a healer and members of the guard"  
  
"We must catch him and detain him yes." raised Kelyka's voice to be heard over Yudr's voice "But I don't think that he should be put in chains and in prison. You must remember that he has been in a healing trance for the last month and few days and he is probably scared and confused over what is going on"  
  
" I don't care, I will have him detained and he will answer my questions" Yudr all but yelled in reply  
  
"Honey please, I know you are made but you must be king right now and not a mad father right now" came Lerane's calm and soothing voice "We must remember yes he has hurt people in his flight and escape but he must be confused and we do owe him for saving a herald trainee's life from that fire"  
  
Getting up and out of the bed and rushing to the door "We must find him" Samantha yelled and rushing out the door ~He was heading for the river on the out side of the city in the south~ `Lavyes what is the fastest route to the south side of the river.` `You can't go after him` was the reply she got `Why not!` she demanded with out slowing down.  
  
`He could be dangerous he has already injured 3 members of the guard and who know what he will do if you try to approach him`  
  
`He's confused, he's being chased, he doesn't know why, and I doubt the guard are going to be nice with him for injuring three of them so we need to get there to help him for when he is caught. And I am going Lavyes with or with out your help`  
  
`I must admit you are right, I will be out side waiting and the fastest way would be the east gate and then down cobbler's lane` `Thank you Lavyes` `Anything for you Sammy Wammy` `I wish you never heard dad's nickname for me` All she got in reply was a laugh in head that was had sense of a little of worry with it. 


	5. The party in the storm

Just a word before the chapter.. I am sorry for any spelling and grammar problems I am using the spell check and grammar check on my computer and if it says it is ok then I leave it. so sorry but I am going to try better to make sure my grammar is correct.. And now on with the story.  
  
PS please read and review And please keep in mind this is only my second story so I am still a beginner at this but I am trying my best  
  
"talk" `companion talking` `mind talk or talking back to companion` ---------------------------------------- ~~~~ Relke ~~~~~  
  
Finally making he was out of the building. It wasn't easy staying in the shadows and avoiding people in this part of town, it sure was crowded.  
  
~How long have I been out of it? ~ He though to himself as he slipped into another ally ~ It was the middle of autumn when I got here to complete my contract ~ Pulling the robe closer to him to try and fight off the sharp bit of winter cold that the air had about it ~ And now it looks its ready to snow any day now.~  
  
~ That doesn't matter right now, I have to get to my extra set of equipment that I stashed down the river, with the stone on top of the package to hold it down in the river. ~ He just wasn't looking forward to the swim in the cold water to fetch them but then again he didn't think it would be close to winter before he came to get them. ~Good thing I wrapped them in the waterproof deerskin lined with sheep wool to keep them dry and warm.. But first I have to get there.  
  
------------------------------  
  
~~~~~ Relke ~~~~~~  
  
~ Dam it that is the fifth person, I wasn't so lucky this time, he got me~  
  
Slumping to the ground, sitting propped up against a building, ~ My chest feels like it is about to burst and.~ putting his hand to his side and pulling it back covered in blood. ~ I got to keep moving.. I wonder if they some how found out my secret and about my other contracts.~  
  
Searching the fallen body of the lady he had just defeated, ~ Yes another belt pouch, with this I should be able to buy some cloths at the next merchant shop I come to ~  
  
Trying to ignore the pain in his side and chest, he grabs the feet of the unconscious lady and drags the body a little bit more down the alley. ~ There behind those crates, it will be well hidden but not to long before some one finds it but at least long enough for me to be gone~  
  
Now for those cloths.  
  
---------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Samantha~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have another body" Marie yelled running up the street "She is uninjured but our *hero* seems to be injured" She stopped a few steps from the companions and sat down to catch her breath  
  
"What do you mean?" Samantha all but yelled as she jumped off her companion and almost dragging Marie to her feet "How do you know? Where is he then? Did any one see him? And why aren't you taking care of the guards?!?!"  
  
`Stop shaking her so she can answer` came Keelyk's mind voice clear and calm and cutting off any more questions  
  
Dropping Marie and slowly walking back to her companion slowly breathing in and out to calm herself, "Well, Marie" was all she said in reply to letting her go, but they could hear the concern in her voice for the guard and *Hero*  
  
"Well you see Nalav is taking care of the guard as we speak" Marie started off nervously "The guard is uninjured but there is some fresh blood on the ground in the ally, not much but still enough. So we have to assume it is his blood." Stopping to take a huge breath of air, Marie wrapped her cloak tighter around her in hope to fight off the cold breeze. "And like the last body we found her belt pouch is gone if she had one, she might just not had one on her while on duty. So we know he has some money to rent a room at a inn, buy food, higher a herbalist or one of many things." She finished with a humph as she sat back down.  
  
"I want to point out" came Nalav's voice from behind them surprising them all to quickly turn around to look at him "He has not killed any one and all the injuries that have occurred will all heal with side effect like lost of the use of a limb"  
  
"Meaning what?!" Snapped Samantha "He's confused, not fully recovered from his injuries, he has people hunting him and attacking him, and he is trying from the looks of it not to kill or permanently hurt them" she tried to defend *him* from the top of her companion "And I would like to know he got out of the healing trance without a healer taking it off of him"  
  
"I know, I know" came his reply "I would like to know how he did, it would take a strong bond to help him get out of it. I am also saying that either all five of the guards have been really lucky or he is really skilled and knows what he is doing."  
  
"So." she replied anxiously  
  
"So we get Keelyk there to mind speak the other heralds and make sure it is clear that is to be brought in as safely as possible and with as little injuries if none" he replied coolly  
  
"Already ahead of you there, Nav" came Keelyk's voice from beside her just in her line of vision she could see him go into a half trance that meant he was talking to someone.  
  
"Well let's get going" She offered her hand to Marie "Sorry. You can ride behind me"  
  
"It's ok and I thank you for your offer" came Marie's reply as she settled in behind her and wrapping her arms around Samantha's waist.  
  
"Let's go" was all Samantha said  
  
All of a sudden Lavyes spoke up from being so silent `my we are in a hurry`  
  
`I never asked you four to join me` she sarcastically replied `I was happy enough looking for him myself and it might have been faster` `My.My we are touchy today.is it your moon days already?`  
  
Biting back her reply she started to think, because Lavyes only mentioned her moon days when she did something wrong or when she was mad and being rude. ~ I have been a little bitch all afternoon. haven't I. Why?. Why?! Because the guard are out for blood, Yudr is ready to imprison him and no body seems to remember he saved my life . (but with a heavy heart full of regret she continued on in thought) but still that is no reason to be mean to every one in the party.. They might be mad at me and I shouldn't be like this, no matter what the reason is, man I have a lot to learn in the next five years of training..~ `now or never`  
  
Slowly she got up the courage and when it seemed that her companion would not take another step until she said her peace to every one. "H.H.Hey everyone I'm." blushing she looked down at a spot in between Lavyes' ears "I'm sorry for being so mean and such a bitch this afternoon. I'm really really sorry"  
  
"We under stand" came Keelyk's reply as she looked over to her "We haven't forgotten he saved your life" she said with a grin on her face and gave Samantha a wink "Now lets go find *Hero*" (Hero being the name the others had given him for lack of a name or anything better)  
  
"Yea she's right" came Marie's cheerful reply from behind her "Now lets go find Hero so you can give him a hero's kiss" she teased her "I bet we find him before those two do" she said as she looked over to Nalav riding behind Keelyk and stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
And with that challenge in the air both Lavyes and Aital picked up their pace and started heading down the road towards the river.  
  
None aware of what was to become and happen.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please remember this is my second story and I am using the spell and grammar check on this computer so I tried my best  
  
Please Read and Review and let me know what you think I hope to have the next chapter up with in a week 


	6. Found, to be Lost

sorry for it taking so long for the update people I know I said a week but I have had several loses in the family recently and having the army send my dad over seas to fight the war in Iraq. But here is the next chapter and hopefully the web site uploaded it properly so that it didn't erase the marks I use to tell when it is a change of time or place If that did happen during the upload I will try to find a different way to mark them then by the next chapter and once again I am sorry for the spelling mistakes I am using a spell check online. It isn't correcting all the spelling mistakes for some reason.... Please read and review but please be nice this is only my second fanfic  
  
The story starts with Relke but no matter how much I try it won't let upload the part that says that and it starts like this  
  
  
  
The shopkeeper was a well known dealer in the dirtier things that happened in the city and was pretty set with a small little fortune of his own. But you wouldn't known how well off he was for the way he dressed. He dressed in what looked like a ratty scalp of a horse blanket turned into a tunic, with breeches that looked like they would fall apart at any moment from the rolls of fat that hung out over his and under his belt.  
  
"I don't care what the shop keepers in other parts of town are asking for this stuff" came the rude, harsh bark from the shop's owner "You want this stuff with no questions asked and for me not to remember anything then that is the price, 10 PIECES OF SILVER AND NOT ANY CHEAPER"  
  
"You think I am some kind of street bum or urchin that you can just push around" came Relke's reply A reply in a voice so harsh and sharp that it sounded like it could cut the very air between the two of them. "I dare you to try and find out just how wrong you are..."  
  
"LISTEN YOU, YOU THINK YOU HAVE NOTHING TO LOOSE, I COULD CALL THE WATCH OR THE GUARD IN HERE RIGHT NOW IF I WANTED TO, AND TAKE YOUR STUFF FROM YOU SAYING YOU STOLE IT...HA..HA..HA..HA..HA..HA..HA..HA..HA" came the loud angered reply of the owner "You forget I am not the one wanting to buy this stuff with no questions asked and leave with no remembrance. So you had stop with the boyish, and empty threats and do as I say or else you will be the one in trouble not me."  
  
He really hated to do this and use such rude and barbaric threats and actions to get these cloths and food, but all men like this where the same. They all thought they where the ruler here in the underworld in the city and the slums, each thinking they ran the place, until either they where replaced by a younger and smarter thief. Who would replace him in a way that no one would ask questions and wouldn't want to. Or he ended up being caught or turned over to the guard and left to the justice of the city. But he had no choice he needed this stuff and this was just the tip of the training he had endured until his leaving the village.  
  
"I never said I didn't want the guard and watch involved" came his amused reply " I simply said I wanted to buy some stuff with no questions asked" slowly drawing his blade so the shopkeeper could see about an inch of blade and hoping it was a murderous and bloodthirsty look the keeper saw in his eyes. "But it would be very hard to talk to or call the guard with a slit neck or your tongue cut out." moving so fast that the shop keeper barely had time to try and block the sword in his right hand, he grabbed the dagger hidden under shirt in the small of his back and quickly with fast and accurate speed that any of his teachers in the arts of assassination would have been proud, he placed to the shop keepers neck and slightly put pressure so that only the slightest cut would happen.  
  
------------------  
  
All the shopkeeper could do now was let out a frighten yelp and make a puddle in the middle of his shop from sweat and urnine from his fear. He hoped and pray to all the gods he knew of and those that he didn't know that this man wasn't as serious as he just turned out to be.  
  
He never thought when this man was brought to him and was told what was needed that he would be so dangerous. He had seen a injured and worried person , that he though he would be able to push around and bully money out of. Never once in the candle mark they had been together had this man once shown any sign of anything other then fear and worry..... but now it was something different like a calf turned into king bull..  
  
"I..I..I..I.......YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, I AM..." he started to say to this stranger but was cut off quick with more pressure from the blade across his neck the harsh and threatening words from the stranger  
  
---------------  
  
"SHUT UP! You might be something to those weak little things out there in the streets and allies, but you are nothing to me" came the reply full of barely controlled anger "I will take these cloths and food for 3 silver pieces and if you think I am robbing you then I will leave you with this thought.... I am leaving you with more then just three pieces of silver. Three pieces of silver and your head still attached to your head by your neck" Relke applied a little more pressure to the knife so just a little blood trickled down the blade and dripped onto the frightened man's hand that was forgotten in the middle of the act of trying to catch and stop the blade of his sword that never left the scabbard. It was shaking like a leaf in the wind, but the drop of blood falling on the shopkeepers hand seemed to smarten him up and made him willing to listen....  
  
"Now, now boy, I don't usually do this but I will make you a ..a deal" came the slow and shaking reply of the shop keeper "I will willing take 5 silver pieces for the clothing and food. As well as come up with temporary memory loss if the guard or watch show up"  
  
"Well, Well" came the angered and sarcastic reply from Relke "I wonder what brought this generosity out of you. One would hope it was what ever forgiving or crooked god that looks over and protects your worthless existence and not the blade of my dagger at your neck"  
  
"But no matter what, it is three silver pieces for the cloths and food with permanent memory loss and nothing else, and there will be no bargaining"  
  
With that, he took the pommel of his dagger and struck as hard as he could to the head of the shopkeeper, hopping that it would last at least two candle marks. He slowly got out of the robe and tore it into pieces and used it to bandage up his wounds on his side and chest and then slipped into the *new* cloths he had just earned. Taking abite out of the only apple amoung the food he had bought as well. It wasn't as bad as he thought, yes the apple wasn't freash, and the bread and cheese where a little moldy and hard but none of it was as bad as he had prepaired himself for.  
  
Slipping out the door of the shop he slowly closed it and made his way east, if he remembered properly the river was only a block over. He has left his stuff at the bottom of the river, using for a marker a natural land setting of a half constructed bridge. Now to finish his trip  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
nalav and samantha  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"We have a problem" Nalav'a words rang clear and loud from the other side of the ally as he ran back to the group. "It has finally happened, We have a seriously injured guard member and not just any but Mrejey"  
  
"WHAT?!?! Mrejey..... that is not good at all..... is he al right..... is he gonna be ok?" came Marie's concerned voice from behind Samantha on her companion.  
  
"Well he is gonna be ok, but his wound is gonna take some time to heal" came Nalav's hurried reply as he gasped for air. "He's got a wound on his side from his shoulder to his hip, one big long and deep cut. He was found out cold in the gutter of an alley, just over a block away from the river."  
  
"Well why aren't you there helping them out?" came Keelyk's concerned question from on top of her companion.  
  
"There is already two healers there and their apprentices with them and we a really big problem that we need to take care of first." Replied Nalav as he pulled his cloak around him a little more to try and fight the cold chill in the air from the wind.  
  
"The guards are mad now and are demanding blood for what he did and they are all out to get him now, some of them are even carrying crossbows now so they can make sure he will be stopped even at a distance...."  
  
"What?? They can't do that, that is so mean and ....." came Samantha's worried reply cutting off him off in mid sentence "He is on his own, injured, and confused. Why can't they understand that?!?!?!" He is just...."  
  
"What's wrong with you Sam...." came Maries angered reply from behind her "They are the guard and they are mad because he has injured some of their people and now he has seriously injured one not just any one but one that is known and favored by many. Now they are mad and they want vengeance to pay for the spilt blood even if Mrejey isn't in any special position he is favored by many for his determination and strong will to keep on going and to be able to do his job no matter what."  
  
"But... But... He saved my life and, and....and " was all Samantha could stutter out before a great gust of wind came out of no where and almost seemed like it tried to beat them all out of the saddle and to the ground, making them all grab their robes and cloaks around them and trying to keep their heads down low.  
  
"That is our second problem" came Nalav's faint voice as he tried to yell over the howling wind "There is a very bad storm coming in according to the heralds and mages that can control weather and they can't do anything about it, they have been trying to hold it off but they can't do much more with it."  
  
"We need our heads on our shoulders and to think calm, cooly and collectively right now" Came Keelyk's weak reply over the wind. "First we must find some where we can warm up and get something hot into our bellies or else we will freeze out here and but of no use to any one but as statues"  
  
Her companion Aital turned and started heading down the road and Lavyes started to follow with out any prompting from Samantha. ~They are right Sam, we need to get warmed up before we can continue and you need some food because you haven't eaten all day~  
  
~ But Lavyes what about him, I mean we can't just give up on him, We need to help him and get to him before the guards do and ....~  
  
~First you need to eat and warm up~ came her worried reply ~ we are all worried and we all know that he helped rescue you from that fire but you must listen to reason, we need to find out, Why he was there, how he got there and how the fire got started as well as help him. And none of us can do anything at the moment, half frozen and hungry, all six of use have been at it for almost half the day and you all need to rest you don't have the stamina like use companions and there is only two of us in this group that are in that category~  
  
~Fine you win but the moment we are fed and warmed up we must be out there, looking for him, because I am worried that the guards will attack and ask questions later~ Was Samantha's tired reply  
  
chuckling in good humor ~You are too stubborn sammy wammy, but that is what we get for you being the child of Yudr and Lerane, now about that food and rest....~  
  
------- Relke -------  
  
There is was the bridge just a hundred yards away looking carefully from his hidden position of up a tree across the road, he didn't see any one but his view was limited from the equipment of the builders. It was a risk he would have to take, it was now or never. Quickly dropping from the branch to the ground he rolled and made a dash for the bridge as fast as he could... 100 yards.... 80 yards.... 54 yards.... 20 yards.....  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"YOU THERE FREEZE OR WE'LL SHOOT" came the bellow that echoed through the streets and allies for atleast two blocks.  
  
Stopping in his tracks Relke turned to face his unkown captures. The guard, five females and three males, all with cross bows aimed on him moving in close to him but stopping at 20 yards from him.  
  
"We got 'im what should we do with 'im now" came the harsh question in a cold voice from one of the females"  
  
"M'bee 'e's let 'im go, 'e might turn 'imself in" came a reply from one of the other males raising a rough laugh from all of his companions  
  
"We should put a bolt in 'im, right in 'is heart, needin give 'im a chance to get away" came the reply from one of the males  
  
"Tis be a good idea, but 'aybe i' er n'k, then 'es can say 'e feel on them 'er tools" can the reply from one of the females. Most of the guard with her agreed with that. They all laughed some more and offered ideas not all as smart or pretty as that one.  
  
"'es get riddy, we's feel 'im full of bolts and say 'e be trying to escape" came the reply fo the first female All the guards raised their cross bows and prepaired to fire.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Relke  
  
-------------------------------  
  
'Let them laugh all they want but the moment they let their bolts fly, they would all be aimed on one spot, the place I am standing but not went the bolts reach it...... I hope .........one...........two............. and thr....'  
  
"HOLD YOUR FIRE" came the bellow as what looked like two heralds, one in white and one in grey came charging up on their white horses, each with a passanger in green ridding behind them. "HOLD YOUR FIRE DAMIT"  
  
One of the males and one of the females turned to see the unexpected people who ruined what was sepost to be their vengence.  
  
"What do e' want. Tisn't be o' any of yer concern, tis be a matter of t'e guard" came the statement of the female that turned to see the heralds.  
  
The older herald, who was wearing white, dimounted her horse and took two steps towards the guards... and Relke finaly saw who was ridding behind her and the other herald, the male and female, both that he had left unconcious in the room that morning during his escape. And a female behind the younger herald in cloak and robe of a lighter color of the man's.  
  
"This is a matter of not just the guard but ours as well" came the older herald's reply to the guard.  
  
"Ye' be mistaken 'erald, th' rules say th't w'en a person be attackin and 'urtin a 'ember of t'e guard, th' guard may detain and punish th' person if the punishment be a chosen by a officer" 'n' t'ere be two officers 'ere to chose what is a good punis'ment"  
  
The older herald was mad now and Relke could tell by the way she turned slightly crimson red and was ready for her outburst but none came....  
  
"That is just one of the basic rules that you must follow, with people who commit crimes guardsman" came the reply filled with anger " and the officer must be the rank of atleast ..."  
  
"Tis says nothing 'bout w'at rank 'e must be, just that 'e must be a officer" one fo the males who still had his crossbow trained on him quickly said cutting off anything else she was going to say.... 'Now is my best chance to try and escape, while most of the attention is on those two fighting, and here I go'  
  
"Now listen here guardsman...." "LOOK OUT 'E'S GOING FOR 'ER RIVER" "SHOOT 'IM" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He ran ont he bridge started to head to the end, he jumped as hard as he could, thinking he had made it.....  
  
Fire and great pain in his left shoulder and his right forarm and all he could remember after that is the explosion of stars in his head and he hit it on the other side of the bridge............. and falling into totale darkness.........  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Samantha  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
She couldn't believe it, her heart was beating so fast. They had barely made it there in time to stop the guard releasing their bolts but now they where arguing with Keelyk over who had jurisdiction here. ~Of all the gods, he looks terrible and in pain, he must be more injured then we thought. I just hope he doesn't try anything stupid and he waits for her to solve this~ she mindsent to Lavyes  
  
~STOP HIM~ came her loud reply  
  
and right then and there it was as if time had stopped it self and started going slow for her.....  
  
she heard her heart in her ears, and the order to shoot, she felt every beat of her heart in her whole body and Aital taking off in the direction of the river, and Keelyk jumping on behind Nalav it only took 10 seconds but it felt like10 hours to her  
  
Then all that was heard was the sound of 8 crossbows letting their bolts fly....... slowly she saw him reach the end of the bridge and jump............ she heard Marie scream right behind her.... she saw one... two... three bolts miss.... maybe all of them would miss........ then one slammed into his back, into his left shoulder blade and then two more missed..... the last one shot home in his right forearm... blood flying out of the wounds from the impact of the weapons hitting at such a close range.... he started to turn and go down and she was screaming at the top of her lungs in terror.................. as he fell and hit his head on the other side of the bridge and then it was as if he bounce of the side of the bridge and all time slowly went back to normal........ he fell into the fast moving current of the river with a big splash.  
  
It looked more like the river reached out hungrily for him and swallowed him whole in one big bite and swept him away like a little insignificant bug........  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
well that is it for this chapter I hope you liked it.... I will be starting the next chapter right after work tomorrow and hope to have it up as soon as possible. I will also include a list that explains each character, what they do and which companion is who's for those who are having a hard time figureing it out 


End file.
